Understanding the hierarchical organization of molecules and organelles within the interior of large mammalian cells is a challenge of fundamental interest in cell biology that may provide fundamental clues to the early detection and treatment of diseases, such as cancer. A wide variety of microscopic and spectroscopic methods already exist for imaging intact cells and their components: modern fluorescence microscopic methods provide versatile tools for imaging the distributions of labeled proteins at spatial resolutions in the micron range, while emerging methods in electron tomography can be used to image the arrangement of protein assemblies at ˜5 nm resolution in regions of cells with thicknesses <1 μm. There is, however, a need for technologies that can be used for rapid three-dimensional imaging and compositionally analyzing large mammalian cells.